


A First for Everything

by elc



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, First Time, Frottage, Grinding, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Shameless Smut, Smut, Underage - Freeform, Underage Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester, Young Dean Winchester, Young Sam, Young Sam Winchester, Young Winchesters, blowjob, handjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2019-01-25 02:52:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12521312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elc/pseuds/elc
Summary: In which Sam is curious and Dean is willing to clear some things up.





	A First for Everything

**Author's Note:**

> *i do not condone underage sexual acts  
> *this is purely fictional
> 
> Sam is 10-11 in this and Dean is 14-15  
> This has some plot but not really lmao  
> the beginning is awkward bare with me.

Sam shut the motel door, setting his backpack on a chair and made his way towards the small living room where Dean sat, watching T.V. He glanced up to Sam, who stood leaning up against the wall.

“Hey Sammy,” He said, turning back to the screen. “School okay today?”

 “Yeah. Dad’s not here?”

 Dean shook his head, “He got a lead on the case, he’ll be back tomorrow night, two days, tops,”

 After a few moments, Dean looked back up. “You alright?”

“Yeah, I just… Some guys today were talking about…” Sam gestured to in between his legs and Dean’s eyes widened slightly, shocked. “I don’t really know how to, I guess, do anything.”

”Like, with a girl or-”

“Alone.”

 Dean paused, thinking. “Well, you just sort of rub it. Up and down.”

 A couple of seconds passed, “Do you think- could you maybe… show me?”

 Dean stammered and his eyes bulged out.

 "Just to see, you don’t have to do anything.”

 Dean hesitated, but nodded, standing up. He unbuttoned and unzipped his pants, pulling them down just enough, and then pushing his boxers down, exposing himself. Sam stayed silent, stepping forward and stretching out his hand, lightly brushing Dean’s dick, enough to make him shudder. Mainly because he knew this was wrong, but it had some innocence to it, right?

 Soon enough, Sam held his dick completely, stroking it up and down slowly and watching it grow, “Like this?” He asked in a whisper. Dean only nodded, too scared to try to talk. With his other hand, Sam started to push down his shorts and underwear at the same time and gently took Dean’s hand, bringing it to his own dick, letting go once Dean started moving, at a slow pace at first, but gaining more momentum quickly.

Sam started rocking into Dean’s hand, “Fuck…” He moaned. Dean brought his face up and didn’t hesitate to push his own lips to Sam’s, suddenly desperate for his touch.

Sam opened his mouth slightly, inviting Dean’s tongue inside. He moaned again, the vibration’s making Dean feel even better. Sam pulled away, looking at him.

“Show me more?” He asked and Dean nodded immediately. He stepped back to pull off his shirt and Sam mimicked him. They both removed their underwear and pants completely and Dean inhaled sharply at the sight of his little brother. He was pale and freckles littered his chest and arms. Dean went towards him again and instead of going towards his mouth, he began sucking on Sam’s neck, slowly moving down, leaving hickeys all over, all the while hearing Sam’s whines and moans, giving him more motivation but fueling the guilty feeling he had in the pit of his stomach.

“Please,” Sam whined, unsure of what he was asking for.

Dean reached his dick and took it all in his mouth at once, making Sam gasp loudly. It wasn’t all that difficult to do, Sam was young and he wasn’t that big; and it wasn’t like Dean didn’t have and experience.

It didn’t take long until Sam started to come, nearly screaming at the new sensation. It also didn’t take much more time until Sam was hard again. Dean stood up, pulling Sam over to the couch. Sam laid down and Dean went on top of him, holding his upper body up with his left arm and using his right to move up and down Sam’s body. Dean went back to kissing him, instantly pushing his tongue inside Sam’s mouth.

Dean started to grind on him, both boys desperate for some sort of friction.

“More,” Sam moaned, bucking his hips faster and Dean pushed down harder, hissing when his slit rubbed against Sam’s dick.

“Oh.. fuck,” Dean said under his breath, moving his arm down to take both Sam and himself in his hand, grinding back and forth on each other. Sam pushed Dean’s back down with his hand, squeezing his eyes shut, coming for the second time in a row, this time with Dean, their cum going over each other’s abdomen’s and Dean collapsed onto Sam, he moved over, letting Dean lay beside him and setting his head on his chest.

For a while they stayed like that, breathing heavily and pressed up against each other.


End file.
